


Pop Culture

by KawaiiWolf101



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game), Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: (OCs are mostly to fill out supporting roles the canon Poptropica+NSR cast can't fill), (They're not the main focus of the work for the most part), Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Gen, OC Inserts/Mentions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, also despite this being a crack crossover i swear. i swear this isn't a crackfic. please trust me-, this is 100 percent self-indulgent and nobody can stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWolf101/pseuds/KawaiiWolf101
Summary: It's been a long, long while since Kliff's defeat at the hands of B2J and NSR's reformation. The city has settled back into its new normal, with the indie scene more alive than ever before and new artists emerging almost every day. With everything so vibrant, so bustling, and so *alive,* you'd think everything would be quite alright in Vinyl City.Unfortunately, not everything's quite alright in Vinyl City.With new artists come new rivals; with new rivals come new tensions and conflicts.And, for B2J, they *might* just have to bust out that old rocketok and bust some new noses.They *might.*Maybe.
Relationships: (or WILL there be none? stay tuned to find out 😳), None
Kudos: 4





	Pop Culture

Hi! Welcome to The Comment Zone! Here's some basic rules to consider when commenting on this work:

  * Please don't make any gross/sexual comments; I'm a minor and I don't feel comfortable dealing with that.
  * Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please be specific, and don't be afraid to include ways I could improve! (ex: " _I think the perspective switching is a little jarring; maybe cut down on how often you do it_ ")
  * Poking fun at the fact Poptropica is 'a kid's game' does _not_ count as constructive criticism. Like, _*slaps the tags*_ , the tags are there for a reason. Consider reading something else if you don't like it.



I hope you enjoy this regardless, and have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, side note: I am currently actively attending high school and am involved with other creative projects, like an active RP and DnD group. It might take a bit for the first chapter to come out, and I can't make any promises on when, but I hope you enjoy this little teaser regardless!


End file.
